


Baby come back

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas broke up, and Dean has a million regrets. Does Cas, too? Inspired by Baby Come Back by Player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby come back

The bar is dark and busy. The air is filled with the sound of conversation and drinks being poured, laugher and footsteps. There’s music on in the background, but it’s faded out by the rest of the noise. Dean can still hear Bon Jovi’s vocal as he sips his beer. He’s lost count of how many he’s had, and he’s not planning to stop yet. He drinks, asks for more, drinks. He’s had so much over the years that he’s quite the heavyweight now. Sucks, really. He just wants to lose himeself entirely, but no, it ain’t that easy. Takes a whole lot of alchohol to get there now. 

He sighs loudly, and as he does so, a girl comes over to him. ”Hey,” she says, a smirk on her plump lips. Dean flirts with her for a while. He tries to convince himself to bring her home, get his body to react the way it used to, but no. He’s too fucking hung up on Cas. It’s been three months, yet his mind is just shouting ”Cas, Cas, Cas,” nothing else is acceptable, nothing else is okay. He ends up doing shots, and it sort of helps. 

Then the morning comes, and he feels lonely and crappy. He’s hungover and alone and he missed Cas’ strong, soft arms around him and the scent of coffee. He even misses Cas’ damn cat. He did this to himself, Goddammit. Because he’s stupid, and he scared off the most important thing in his life. He’s tried to move on, tried so hard, but it’s not working. It always works. He doesn’t understand this. 

He has this deep connection with Cas he’d never had with anyone else. This silent agreement, all the same wishes for a relationship, all the common interests. He loves Cas. Loves him a lot. Until now he’s though that he’ll manage this, he’ll get over him eventually, but he’s starting to doubt that. He’ll likely never have something like that again. 

Dean’s life is so depressing without Cas. Making breakfast for one person is depressing. Getting lunch alone is depressing. Shopping for one is depressing. Making dinner for one is depressing enough to get chinese instead. Nights are spent in bars, always. Everything sucks. It sucks so much that once day after work he finds himself parked outside of Cas’s house. Of course he knows that he has no right to do so, and he drives away quickly, hoping his ex boyfriend didn’t noice him. 

The issue is that Dean suddenly finds himself in the area all the time. Getting the special cheese they only have at the local grocery store. Hanging out with Ben, his friend Lisa’s kid in the local park. Then one night he decides to change things up and go to a different bar. It’s quite similar to his usual one. It’s one he’s been to many times before. It’s the one where he met Cas, but he tries to ignore that. He really does, but then Cas walks in. 

Dean swears silently. He should’ve stayed the hell away from this place. He knew about the very real possibility of his ex walking in. Shit, he’s so stupid. He hides away, stares at the bartender intensly. If he can’t see Cas, Cas can’t see him, right? No.

”Hello, Dean,” Cas mumbles as he jumps onto the barstool next to him.

”Hey,” Dean responds. He buys the other man a beer. 

 

”How are things?” Cas asks. It’s probably a natural question to ask after such a long time apart, but it sounds forced, like he doesn’t really care. Besides, Dean highly suspect that what he’s actually asking is ”have you found a girlfriend or boyfriend?” 

”They’re going, I guess,” Dean sighs, and downs half his beer. 

”Same.” Cas does the same thing. 

”You know, I really though that I’d manage to get over you.” Dean shakes his head, and once again his rage is pressing at the surface, wanting to get out, because he’s so stupid, he’s been so stupid and he’s still being so stupid. All he wants is Cas, yet he can’t get himself to say something as simple. 

”I didn’t.” Cas responds, and downs the other half. 

”Shit. I was so, so wrong. About everything.” Dean smiles sarcastically. He’s pretty sure the self loathing is physically wearing out his insides at this point. 

Cas just looks at him. 

”I can’t live without ya, Cas. It’s proven. Please, please, would you please take me-” 

The song changes. Cas takes Dean by the hand and pulls him onto the dance floor.

”Seriously, Cas?” Dean begins angrily, but then he recognises the song. 

Cas wraps his arms around Dean, and they dance comfortably, both laughing. This damn song. 

During the first chorus they just sway happily, because things are okay. When the secound chorus begins Dean sounds along loudly. ”Baby come back, any kind of fool can see,” he yells. 

Cas wants to hold his ears, but he doesn’t. 

”Any kind of fool could see, there was something, in everything about you. Baby come back, you can blame it all on me”

At this point Cas sings along, too. ”I was wrong, and I just can’t live without you.”

The song is far from over, but they don’t care, because their lips meet after three months and damn does it feel good. They’ve both missed each other so terribly, terribly much. They have things to talk about, but they decide to save them for later.


End file.
